


Zude Week 2017

by Spikedluv



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Schmoop, zude week on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-16 13:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: fuckyeahjudezerois hostingZude Week on Tumblrin honor of the boys.  It was set up for graphic artists and vidders, but I wanted to write some ficlets for it, so I came up with some ideas using the daily categories as inspiration.Posted: August 21-27, 2017





	1. Day 1 - Favorite Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> [fuckyeahjudezero](http://fuckyeahjudezero.tumblr.com/) is hosting [Zude Week on Tumblr](http://fuckyeahjudezero.tumblr.com/post/163860382114/zude-week) in honor of the boys. It was set up for graphic artists and vidders, but I wanted to write some ficlets for it, so I came up with some ideas using the daily categories as inspiration.
> 
> Posted: August 21-27, 2017

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forehead kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please imagine this ficlet as part of my 'two point five 'verse'.

Jude smiled at the sound of Elsie’s happy squeals from the backyard where she was splashing in the kiddie pool under Gideon’s supervision. He made room for the birthday cake in the refrigerator, then walked over to the sliding glass doors that led out onto the patio to watch them. Jude loved these stolen moments before Gideon realized he was being observed and got the slightest bit self-conscious of just how much of himself he left exposed when he was with their daughter.

Gideon laughed and brushed Elsie’s wet hair out of her face when she looked up at him with round eyes, surprised at the extra large splash she’d just created. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Jude was transported back to the day two years ago when they’d first met Elsie.

Jude and Gideon had been waiting for Elsie for two months, eager and anxious. Afraid that they had no idea what they were getting into, afraid that her birth mother would back out at the last moment. They’d gotten a call from Shelley, their adoption agent, the day Elsie was born, and when Jude ended the call they’d held each other, the relief and the weight of being new parents nearly overwhelming.

Jude had driven to the hospital in their new Mercedes-Benz GLE (the Porsche Cayenne had been Gideon’s first choice until Lionel had suggested they try packing the back with a diaper bag and pack ‘n play) because Gideon’s hands were shaking. Shelley had greeted them at the hospital entrance and walked with them to the nursery. She’d pointed out Elsie and Jude automatically took a step forward so he could see her better.

They were shown to a room and Elsie was brought to them. The nurse handed her to Jude because Gideon held back. Jude was glad they had practice with Lizzie because he didn’t remember her ever being this tiny. He held Elsie and counted her fingers and toes, and looked at the color of her eyes even though he knew all newborns had blue, and pulled the cap off her head to see if she had any hair.

Gideon smiled as he watched Jude interact with Elsie. He tried to hide his trepidation when Jude held Elsie out to him. Gideon took a deep breath and reached out to take Elsie. He was careful with her, and Jude understood because she seemed so breakable.

Gideon relaxed the longer he held Elsie, his shoulders losing their stiffness, his arms pulling her closer. Jude bit back the sound that wanted to escape when Gideon bent his head and pressed a kiss to Elsie’s forehead. Jude wished he’d had his phone out so he had a photo of that moment.

When Gideon raised his head, his eyes were bright and wet, a perfect match to Jude’s. They both gave a wet laugh and Jude stepped forward, wrapping one arm around Gideon’s back, and placing the other alongside Gideon’s beneath the slight weight of Elsie. They watched her breathe as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

Finally Gideon cleared his throat. “So, we’re dads now.”

Jude managed a weak laugh. “Yeah.” He tore his eyes away from Elsie, and Gideon did the same. “I love you.”

Gideon’s smile was like the sun breaking through the clouds after a storm. “I love you, too, stupid.”

Even though he’d expected it, Jude’s smile widened at the familiar reply. Jude leaned in and Gideon met him half-way for a close-mouthed kiss that sent a shiver through him.

“You gonna stand there all day or come join us?” Gideon said, his voice breaking into the memory.

Jude laughed and stepped out onto the patio. Elsie squealed when she saw him. She held the side of the pool and got to her feet, then reached out for Jude. He picked her up and she gave him a hug that soaked through his shirt.

“Did you get it okay?” Gideon said softly as he stepped close and wrapped both Jude and Elsie in his arms.

“Yep,” Jude said. He tilted his head and Gideon obligingly pressed their lips together. When Elsie released her death grip around Jude’s neck and leaned back, Gideon bent his head and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Jude’s heart swelled and, if the look Gideon gave him was any indication, he looked pretty sappy. Jude knew that Gideon had a huge capacity for love, but seeing it everyday was a joy that he didn’t think he’d ever tire of.


	2. Day 2 - Favorite Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar corners Jude, Zero makes a scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during s3 after Oscar gets out of prison and steals the Devils back from Lionel.

Zero automatically sought out Jude when he walked into the Playground. He was already angling towards him when Zero noticed that Jude’s shoulders were stiff and he looked uncomfortable. A moment later Zero realized that Jude wasn’t alone. Zero quickened his pace when Sheila, the new bartender, caught his eye and gave a minuscule tilt of her head in Jude’s direction.

A few steps later Zero caught a glimpse of Oscar through the post-game crowd. Of course it was Oscar. Zero had seen Oscar at the game, sitting in the owner’s courtside seats as if the past six months had never happened, but he’d hoped that Oscar would stay away from Jude.

“Hey, boss,” Zero said. Both Oscar and Jude glanced up at him in surprise at the sound of his voice, but it was Jude who Zero was looking at.

“Hey,” Jude said, trying to shake off his discomfort and pretend that he hadn’t just been being harangued by his father.

Zero accepted the drink that Sheila sent over without taking his eyes off Jude, and watched Jude over the rim of the glass as he took a sip. Jude swallowed hard and the beginnings of a flush appeared on his throat just above the knot of his tie. Zero lowered the glass and slowly licked his lips. Jude’s eyes dropped to Zero’s mouth, and then darted back up to Zero’s eyes with a flash of irritation.

Zero bit back a grin, and said, “So, what did you think of the game?”

“You were amazing and you know it,” Jude said dryly.

Zero shrugged. “Yeah, but it’s still nice to hear.”

He got a weak laugh for that, but it was something. “Fine, great game . . . Zero, you were amazing,” Jude said.

Zero knew that if they’d been alone Jude would’ve called him ‘Gideon’, and it made his heart leap in his chest. “Thank you,” Zero said with false modesty, which made Oscar snort.

“Oscar,” Zero said, because now it would be beyond rude not to acknowledge him. “I’m glad you could make it to the game.”

Oscar’s skin, already flushed with anger or disgust from watching Jude and Zero interact, went a deeper mottled red. “I plan on making it to all the games from here on out,” he said. “And if the two of you want to remain with the Devil’s organization, I suggest you practice some restraint.”

Zero took another sip of the drink so he didn’t blurt out the first thought that came to his mind, but even after the liquor burned a path down his throat, the words were still right there on the tip of his tongue. “Well, I haven’t punched you yet, so I’d say I’m doing really well in the restraint department,” Zero said with a smile. Anyone watching them might think they were having a pleasant conversation.

“Zero,” Jude said softly.

Zero ignored the way Oscar puffed up and turned back to Jude, who looked both worried and pleased that Zero was standing up for him. Zero hated the way Oscar could so easily make Jude doubt himself, so he impulsively leaned in and kissed him.

When Zero drew back Jude was staring at him wide-eyed, which was much better. Zero smirked as he slipped an arm around Jude’s back and drew him in close before kissing him again. Jude made a sound that Zero would have to remind him of later, then he blindly handed his drink to Oscar (which Zero would _definitely_ have to remind him of later) and put his arms around Zero and kissed him back.

This time when they broke the kiss Jude’s eyes were hazy, and Oscar was the last thing on his mind, which he proved when he said, “Are you ready to go? Let’s get out of here.”

“I’m absolutely ready to go,” Zero said. He ignored the circulating wait staff and handed his glass to Oscar as well, who was forced to grab hold of it or let it spill on him. “Let’s go to my place, though; your walls are thin and I’ve heard I’m rather loud.”

Zero wanted to look at Oscar to see his expression, but instead he ignored Oscar as if he wasn’t even there. He took Jude’s hand and together they headed for the door, the crowd silently parting before them. “My hero,” Jude said sotto-voce without looking at Zero.

Zero grinned. Later he would wonder how Oscar would make them pay for the slight they’d dealt him tonight, but right now he was just glad that he’d been there to have Jude’s back, the way Jude always had his. “Hey, you know I’m Team Jude,” Zero said, which earned him a smile that was worth the wrath of Oscar.


	3. Day 3 - Favorite Quote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude, do I have to teach you everything gay? ~Lionel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My inspiration for Zero in this fic:
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/FSdYmZ6)

“What is this?” Jude said.

“It’s a club,” Lionel said.

“You said we were going out for drinks.”

“And we are. We’re also going to try and get you laid.”

“Lionel!” Jude hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard her. “I do not need, or want, to ‘get laid’.”

“A date then,” Lionel acquiesced. “Hell, I’d be satisfied with a dance. How am I supposed to be your wingman when you insist on remaining . . . grounded,” she said after searching for the right word.

Jude raised an eyebrow. “I’m so sorry that my love life doesn’t keep you busy enough.”

“You’re forgiven,” Lionel said. “Now come on. One drink, and if you hate it we can leave.”

“I hate it already,” Jude muttered. He wasn’t quite the homebody Lionel made him out to be, but clubs really weren’t his scene. He followed her into the club anyway.

Lionel made her way to the bar, a path opening in front of her as if she was Moses parting the Red Sea. Lionel slid onto a conveniently vacated stool and ordered margaritas for the both of them while Jude fit himself between her stool and the occupied one beside her.

“I’ll even buy the first round,” Lionel told Jude while their drinks were being prepared.

“Just the first?” Jude said dryly.

“I’m pretty sure someone else will be buying your drinks after that,” Lionel said, just as dryly.

Jude wasn’t quite as certain, though he didn’t say so. He picked up the glass the bartender set in front of him and took a sip of the margarita. “Mmm, that’s good,’‘ he said, waiting for Lionel to take a sip and give him her verdict.

“Oh, that really is,” she said, taking another sip. She swivelled around on the stool so she could look out over the club, and gracefully crossed her leg. “There’s a dance floor,” Lionel said, as if Jude could’ve missed it.

Before Jude could response, someone bumped into him from behind. “Sorry,” a voice said near Jude’s ear as he began to turn. “Just trying to get the bartender’s attention.”

“Oh! I could move . . . ,” Jude said.

“No need,” the man said. “My flailing arm got his attention right after I smacked you with it.”

“I’m glad I could help,” Jude said stupidly when he was fully turned around and looking at the man. Who was breathtakingly gorgeous. He had blue eyes, brown hair combed back, and just enough scruff on his face to make Jude wonder what it would feel like to run the palm of his hand over it.

The man smiled as if Jude had said something brilliant instead of inane. He leaned his elbow on the bar top and gave Jude a slow once over. “I’ve never seen you here before.”

“I’ve never been here before,” Jude said. “Possibly because I’m such a scintillating conversationalist,” he added, giving himself a mental kick and hoping it was dark enough for the man to miss the flush Jude felt crawling up his neck.

The man’s smile widened, and then his eyes moved to look over Jude’s shoulder.

“Hi,” Lionel said. “I’m Lionel, Jude’s wingman.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Lionel,” the man said.

“And you,” Lionel said with way more delight than the situation warranted. “Do you dance?”

The man looked nonplussed, but he said, “Yes?”

“Fantastic! Jude needs to go dance.”

“No, I . . . what?”

“Would you like to dance?” the man asked politely.

Jude was too stunned to answer, but Lionel shoved him into the other man hard enough that he was forced to bring up his arms to steady them while Jude held his arm out so the margarita that sloshed over the edge of the glass only got his hand.

“I’ll watch your drinks,” Lionel said, snagging Jude’s out of his hand.

When Jude glanced back at her, Lionel was sipping at his margarita. “That’s not watching it.”

Lionel took another sip in response, then waved her hand in a ‘shooing’ motion.

Jude was off-balance, which was the only reason he let the man, whose name he didn’t even know yet, lead him out onto the dance floor. Jude was thrown even further off-balance when the man turned and slipped one arm around Jude’s waist to pull him close.

“Um,” Jude said. “This isn’t a slow song.”

“You look like a guy who appreciates moving slow,” the man said.

Jude swallowed hard. “My name is Jude.”

The man smiled. “I gathered. Gideon.”

“Gideon,” Jude repeated. “So, what do you do, Gideon?”

“I’m a social worker,” Gideon said.

“You are _not_!” Jude said. He blushed when Gideon raised an eyebrow at him. “Sorry. That was rude. I just . . . you . . . I figured you were an actor, or something.”

“I did some modeling,” Gideon said with a shrug. “Paid my way through college.”

Jude nodded, his mouth going dry at the unbidden image that rose in his mind. “Anything I would’ve seen?”

Gideon smirked. “Maybe. What do you do, Jude?”

“I’m an agent. I started out in sports, ended up in Hollywood. Lionel started out as one of my clients, and now she’s my . . .”

“Wingman,” Gideon said.

Jude laughed. “She thinks I need to get laid.”

“Does she?”

“Oh my god.” Jude giggled. “I did not mean to say that out loud. It’s just, you . . . my tongue . . .” He made a motion with his hand that was supposed to convey the image of his tongue being tied into knots.

Jude made a little sound of surprise when Gideon kissed him. It took him a few seconds to drop his hands onto Gideon’s shoulders and return the kiss. He had to bite back a moan of protest when Gideon pulled back.

“I don’t know,” Gideon said. “Your tongue seems to be working just fine to me.”

“Oh my god,” Jude said again. “That’s . . . like, the worst line ever.”

Gideon grinned. “Did it work?”

“Probably,” Jude admitted.

“Tell me something, Jude,” Gideon said. “How do you feel about basketball?”

“Um, I feel pretty okay about basketball,” Jude said. “Why?”

“Some of my kids play for the YMCA league.”

“Your kids?” Jude said.

“I work with kids in the foster care system,” Gideon said.

“Oh,” Jude said, feeling inexplicably relieved. “So, you were saying, about your kids . . . ?”

“They have a game tomorrow,” Gideon continued his explanation. “I like to go to support them. Would you like to go with me?”

“I’d love to,” Jude said, breathless. He was warm inside, and not all of it was because of the kiss, or the way he was pressed against Gideon.

“Maybe we could get something to eat after.”

“I’d like that,” Jude said, then groaned.

“What is it?”

“Lionel is going to be _insufferable_ ,” Jude said. “I mean, she _literally_ shoved me at you.”

Gideon shrugged. “I’d like to think that I managed to get your attention all on my own.”

Jude frowned in concentration as he tried to figure out what Gideon meant. “Wait, the . . .” He gestured. “You said that was an accident.”

“I don’t remember saying that.”

“You sneaky cuss,” Jude said, making Gideon laugh. “Does that move work for you?”

“I’ve never tried it before,” Gideon said. “But it seems to be working okay so far.”

Jude was tempted to kiss Gideon, so instead he made himself say, “You need to give me your phone number. I mean, I’ll need directions to the game.”

“Of course,” Gideon said. “Although, it might be easier if I drove.”

Jude didn’t hesitate to respond when Gideon kissed him again. “Good idea,” he said between kisses. “You know what’s also a good idea?”

Gideon’s response came a few moments later. “No, what?”

Jude pressed himself closer to Gideon and began moving his hips in time to the beat of the music thumping up through his shoes. “Breakfast.”

The blue in Gideon’s eyes looked black. “I love breakfast.”

“Me, too,” Jude said, closing his eyes and rocking forward as Gideon’s hands moved to his hips.

Fuck moving slow.


	4. Day 4 - Favorite Heartbreaking Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie goes on a date, Elsie is heartbroken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please imagine this ficlet taking place in my 'two point five 'verse'.

Elsie was sitting at the island in the kitchen when Jude came in from the pool to trade the now-empty pitcher of strawberry margarita for a pitcher of water. He did a double-take because he’d expected her to be gone by now.

“What are you still doing here?” Jude said as he rinsed out the pitcher. “Lionel running late?”

“No,” Elsie said without raising her head. She was staring at her phone, but the screen was blank. She looked up when Jude got out the cutting board and started slicing a lemon. “I’m not going over to Lizzie’s tonight.”

“Why not?” Jude said, trying to keep his voice even. “You two have a fight?” It had happened before, although not in a long while.

Elsie shook her head. “She’s doing something with someone else tonight.”

“I didn’t think Lizzie had any other friends besides you,” Jude teased gently, trying to figure out what was really bothering her.

Jude heard the creak of plastic as Elsie’s grip tightened on the phone. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.” Jude set down the knife and leaned against the counter, giving Elsie his undivided attention. “Is there anything I can do?”

Elsie shook her head. “Lizzie’s on a date,” she said. “And I _really_ don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay,” Jude said again. “Wanna watch a movie with your old men?”

“No. Thanks. I think I’m just gonna . . .”

Jude watched helplessly as Elsie slid off the stool and walked out of the kitchen, her shoulders slumped. He listened to her footsteps on the stairs, and then turned when Gideon stepped in through the French doors, two glasses in his hand. He looked just about as shell-shocked as Jude felt.

“What was that?” Gideon said.

Jude shook his head. “It sounds like she’s jealous about Lizzie’s date.”

Gideon set the glasses on the island and stared off into space as if he could read Elsie’s thoughts. “Jealous of Lizzie, or . . . ?”

“Or, I think,” Jude said.

“She’s only fourteen,” Gideon said. “That’s too young for her to have a crush on anyone, isn’t it?”

Jude raised his eyebrows. “She had a crush on that one guy from the ‘boy band whose name shall not be spoken’ when she was five years old.”

“That was different,” Gideon said.

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Jude said.

“What do we do?”

“I’m not sure hugs and chocolate chip cookies are going to cut it this time,” Jude said.

“Okay.” Gideon took a deep breath and pushed his shoulders back. “Okay.”

“What are you doing?” Jude hissed as Gideon started toward the front of the house.

“I’m just going to say one thing.”

Jude wasn’t sure that forcing Elsie to talk when she clearly didn’t want to was going to work, but he followed Gideon anyway. At the top of the stairs Gideon knocked on Elsie’s closed door, then pushed it open. He held up his hand to stop Elsie from speaking.

“I know you don’t want to talk, so just listen for a minute. We love you.” Gideon indicated Jude behind him, who was leaning against the doorframe in the hallway. “And we hate to see you sad. If you need to be alone to work through this, that’s fine, but if there’s something we can do, please tell us.”

“Okay,” Elsie said in a small voice. “Thanks.”

Gideon nodded, then stepped back out into the hallway and closed the door. They both stood there for a moment, as if the right thing to do would come to them. They finally made their way back downstairs and sat on the swing on the patio, the lemon slices forgotten on the island.

Jude slipped his hand into Gideon’s and leaned into him so their shoulders touched. He stared out over the backyard where Gideon taught Elsie how to swim and play soccer, and wished there was something he could do to ease his little girl’s broken heart.

The sun had set, and Jude didn’t know how long they’d been sitting there when a sound at the French doors caused them both to turn their heads.

“Hey,” Elsie said. “Can I come out?”

“Of course,” Gideon said.

Jude shoved over to make room for Elsie between them. She sat down and let Jude hold her hand while Gideon put his arm behind her and Jude’s shoulders so they were all in a sort of group hug. They sat in silence, Jude hoping for Elsie to break it as much as he was fearing it because he didn’t know what he’d say if she wanted to talk about dating or sexuality or anything he thought they’d have more time to think about.

“Hey, dad,” Elsie said.

“What, sweetheart?” Jude said.

“I love you guys, too.”

Jude squeezed Elsie’s hand.

“Do we have chocolate chips?”

“Yes,” Jude said with relief. And if they didn’t he’d run to the store to get some. “Are we making cookies?”

Elsie nodded. “Yes.”

Jude glanced at Gideon over Elsie’s head. Maybe hugs and chocolate chip cookies would work for just a little while longer.


	5. Day 5 - Favorite Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cowboy!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Era: a long and distinct period of history with a particular feature or characteristic.
> 
> Inspiration: 
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://imgur.com/791ZdSy)  
>    
> [source](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/post/160085208010/bbygstan)

The coach dropped Jude off in front of the ranch house – a perk of being Oscar Kinkade’s son was not having to wait in town for someone to come pick him up. Jude took a deep breath, settled the handle of his valise in his palm and took the first step towards the stairs that led to the wrap-around porch.

Jude pushed the front door open without knocking. The interior was dark and cool compared to the warm sunshine outside. He closed the door behind him and took a moment to look around, re-acclimating himself to the house he grew up in, before moving deeper into the space, poking his head into the living room and den as he passed them.

Jude didn’t find anyone until he reached the kitchen. He paused a moment to watch the woman kneading dough before setting it to rise for a second time. She gasped when she turned away from the table and saw Jude lurking in the doorway. Jude gave her a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“Master Jude!”

“Maria,” Jude said as he released the valise to swept her into his arms. He buried his face in her neck and smelled the lavender she tucked into her wardrobe. Every time Jude had smelled it while he was away it had reminded him of Maria and home.

Maria gave Jude a strong hug. “Your father didn’t mention that you were coming home.”

Jude wasn’t surprised, though it still stung. “He was probably hoping I’d change my mind and stay out east.”

“Don’t say that,” Maria admonished. “We’re happy to have you home.”

Jude smiled. Even if his father wasn’t, he knew that Maria was.

“Now.” Maria bent and slipped her fingers through the handle of Jude’s Gladstone. “Why don’t you go check on the horses while I take your bag upstairs.”

Jude resisted. “I can . . .”

“I’ve got it,” Maria said. “I need to dust and air out your room, anyway.”

Jude was sure that his room was perfectly fine, but he knew that Maria would be embarrassed if there was a single wrinkle in the bedspread or speck of dust on the bureau. “My trunk . . .”

“Jude,” Maria said firmly, reminding Jude of the times he’d tried to steal a sweet. “I’ve got it. Go. Go!”

Jude didn’t need to be told a third time. He grinned at Maria, then turned and retraced his steps to the front door. He was running by the time he hit the porch and he leapt off without taking the stairs as he’d once done as a boy.

It was quiet near the ranch house, but if he listened carefully he could hear the sound of someone hammering, perhaps fixing a fence or one of the sheds. Everyone else must be out with the cattle. Jude slowed when he reached the horse barn. The door was open and Jude stepped inside. He gave his eyes a moment to adjust to the dimness before walking down the rows of stalls.

They were all empty. Jude kept walking out the other end of the barn and into the exercise paddock where a couple horses had been released. One of them was a red roan mare. Jude’s knees almost buckled when he saw her; he’d been afraid that Oscar had followed through on his threat to get rid of her.

“Little Red,” Jude called softly. Little Red’s ears pricked up at the sound of her name and she swung her head around. Jude smiled and began walking towards her, holding his arms out. “Hey girl. Miss me?”

Little Red nodded her head and raised dust with her hooves before moving to meet Jude. She let Jude run his hand down her neck, then hooked her chin over his shoulder when he hugged her. “I missed you, girl.”

“What are you doing here?” an unfamiliar voice demanded.

Little Red snorted and Jude pulled back slowly from the hug so he didn’t startle her. He glanced towards the voice. The man stood on the other side of the fence, his hand on the top board as if he was prepared to vault it. His face was tanned from the sun despite the cowboy hat. His blue shirt was unbuttoned at the collar and a red-checked bandana was tied around his neck. He held a pair of leather work gloves in his hand.

The man was quite striking, and it took Jude a moment to get his tongue to work. “We’re having a reunion,” Jude said. He took an off-balance step back when Little Red nudged him with her nose. Jude planted his feet and laughed. “Yes, I brought you a treat.”

Jude took the two lumps of sugar he’d saved from breakfast at the inn that morning from his pocket and held out his flattened hand. Little Red delicately took the cubes from his palm and then nosed for more. Jude laughed. “That’s it for now, I’m afraid.”

“You must be Jude,” the cowboy said, not bothering to try to hide his curiosity.

“Must I,” Jude said, muffling the comment against the side of Little Red’s face. He pulled back from Little Red and turned his attention to the man who’d entered the paddock through the gate. At least Jude hoped he hadn’t missed the cowboy vaulting the fence. “I am,” Jude said, extending his hand. He realized that he still had some horse slobber on it and quickly wiped off his palm on the leg of his trousers before extending it again.

The cowboy grinned as he slipped his fingers into Jude’s. “I’ve had worse on my hand. I’m Zero.”

Jude raised his eyebrow.

“A nickname,” Zero said, declining to explain further.

Jude nodded his acceptance of that. “I’m surprised you knew who I was. Oscar likes to pretend I don’t exist. That’s going to be harder now that I’m back.”

“Maria likes to talk about you.”

Jude blushed. “Well, don’t believe everything you heard,” he said shyly. “She’s biased.”

Zero squeezed Jude’s hand, and Jude realized that their hands were still clasped together. “I like to make up my own mind,” Zero said with a drawl that slid down Jude’s spine.

“Jude.”

The sound of that voice drenched what might have been the stirring of arousal with a splash of ice water. Jude swallowed hard before releasing Zero’s hand and turning to face his father.

“Oscar, hello.”

“You’re back,” Oscar said. “I never actually expect you to return.”

“I told you I would,” Jude said, ignoring the fact that Oscar hadn’t welcomed him home.

“I figured attending school in the east would soften you up,” Oscar said.

Jude heard the ‘even more’, but he ignored that, too. “University is surprisingly cut-throat,” he said, biting his lip when he heard Zero’s choked off snort behind him.

Oscar heard it, too. “What are you doing here, Zero? You’re supposed to be repairing the chicken coop.”

“I was, boss,” Zero said with just enough deference to satisfy Oscar. He indicated Jude with a tilt of his head. “I saw who I thought was an intruder and came to check it out.”

“Well, get back to work,” Oscar said. “And take that horse back to her stall on your way.”

Jude clenched his jaw when he realized that Oscar was having Zero take Little Red away. He turned back to her to give her one last pat and a promise to come see her later. Jude couldn’t hide his surprise when Zero merely clucked and made a hand motion to have Little Red following him.

Zero gave Jude a wink that Oscar couldn’t see. “She’s my favorite,” he said, and it sounded like a promise to take care of her.

Warmth filled Jude. Maybe coming home wouldn’t be the ordeal he’d been anticipating. Steeling his shoulders, Jude turned back to face Oscar, but his thoughts were on Zero.


	6. Day 6 - Favorite Comedic Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talent show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please imagine this as part of my 'two point five 'verse'.

“The YMCA is putting on a talent show to raise money,” Jude said.

“Mmm hmm,” Gideon said, his eyes glued to the television where the NBA drafts were taking place. “They need money?” He turned his head in Jude’s direction without taking his eyes off the screen. “Give ‘em however much you think is good.”

“They’re not asking for money,” Jude said.

That did get Gideon’s attention. His head swivelled around and he looked at Jude. “What do they want, then?”

“Time.”

“Time? To, like, help set up or something?”

“Or something,” Jude said. And then he waited.

“What else could they . . . ? Oh, hell no!” Gideon said. His hand came up and he waggled his finger at Jude. “I am not getting up on that stage to sing a song or tell a joke.”

“Why not?” Jude cajoled. “You were fantastic at karaoke night.”

“I was not fantastic, and you know I only did that because Elsie asked me to.”

Jude smiled. “I know. She had a good time. She’ll remember that forever.”

Gideon’s face went soft. “So will I.”

“I know,” Jude said, “because I’ve still got the video of it.”

Gideon looked horrified. “You said you’d deleted it.”

“I lied.”

“Jude,” Gideon said warningly.

“What are you going to do about it, huh?”

“Elsie over at Lizzie’s?”

“All night long,” Jude said, grinning.

“Then I’ll show you what I’m gonna do about it.

~*~

Later, while they were lying in bed, recovering, Jude brought it up again. “About the talent show . . .”

“You were good, Jude,” Gideon said, “but not that good.”

Jude gently slapped his fingers against Gideon’s stomach, while Gideon huffed a laugh beneath him. “They didn’t want you to perform,” he said. “They wanted to know if you’d be the Emcee.”

There was a moment of silence, then Gideon said, “You asshole.”

Jude chuckled. He shifted so he could rest his chin on Gideon’s shoulder and look at his face. “Although, I wouldn’t mind if you wanted to serenade me in private.”

“Apparently you’ve still got a recording of me singing,” Gideon said, the soft slide of his hand over Jude’s arm belying the sharpness of the words, “if you want to be serenaded.”

“It’s not the same.” Jude lowered his head and pressed a kiss to Gideon’s shoulder, then moved so that he straddled Gideon’s lap, his hands braced on Gideon’s shoulders. He shifted his hips and watched Gideon’s response on his face. “Bet I could make you sing for me.”

“Do your worst,” Gideon said with exaggerated bluster.

Laughing, Jude kissed him. “I’ll do my best.”


	7. Day 7 - Favorite Zude & Others Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny runs into someone unexpected at the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person pov.

Danny’s waiting in line to order a coffee when he hears a voice he recognizes. He can’t place it at first, though, so he raises his head from the screen of his phone where he’s trying to schedule a photoshoot and does a casual sweep of the coffee shop. He doesn’t pick out anyone familiar until he’s returning his gaze to his phone. Zero, the Devil’s basketball player who was part of that one photoshoot he did, is standing near the pick-up area, his arms crossed over his chest, his gaze staring straight ahead, his jaw a tight line; closed off, as if he’s trying to discourage anyone from approaching him.

It doesn’t work, though, because someone moves through the crowd and comes up behind Zero. It takes Danny longer than it should to recognize Jude, the agent who’d gotten ten times hotter when he’d stood up for his client and had subsequently stood up Danny at the Devil’s party later that night. Jude slips his arms around Zero from behind, rests his chin on Zero’s shoulder, and says something that makes Zero smile.

Danny thinks he gapes a little bit because the smile transforms Zero’s face – he goes from hard and unapproachable to soft and, Danny can’t believe he’s even thinking this word in association with Zero, but affectionate – and he can totally see why Jude might’ve fallen for him. Zero laughs and ducks his head, almost shyly, jesus christ, and Danny feels a surge of something that might be envy.

Danny’s seen the kiss – he’d have to be living in a cave to _not_ have seen The Kiss since every sports station played it over and over again and it graced the front page of every gossip rag for a week – and the photo Zero tweeted of him and Jude sharing a bathtub, and the spreads that magazines from OUT to Hollywood Reporter did on Zero’s ‘coming out’ party. Through it all Danny had wondered if it was some kind of publicity stunt, but now he wondered how long they’d been seeing each other before they’d gone public because he didn’t think either Jude or Zero were that good of an actor.

Danny’s still staring when Zero picks up the drinks, hands one to Jude, and then turns them towards the door. Their eyes meet, and Danny briefly considers turning away and pretending he wasn’t staring before he decides to bluster through it. He nods his head in greeting.

Zero takes a moment to place him, but when he does Danny can see the recognition in his eyes. Zero steps closer to Danny, drawing Jude along in his wake. “Danny, right?” Zero says. “The photographer’s assistant?”

Jude’s eyes go wide, as if he had no idea that Zero was approaching Danny, or that Danny was even there.

Zero smirks. “Nice to see you again,” he says, then takes Jude’s hand and continues out of the coffee shop.

Danny can see Jude’s lips moving, but he can’t make out what he’s saying. Whatever it is just makes Zero’s smirk grow bigger. The girl ahead of him pays and moves to the other end of the counter to pick up her drink. Danny thinks, what an asshole, before he steps up and orders his coffee with a double hit of espresso because he’s going to need it to get through the rest of his day.

**Author's Note:**

> For writing updates and Zude reblogs, follow me on Tumblr, where I’m [Spikedluv](http://spikedluv.tumblr.com/). Additionally, I’ve created a Zude-specific community on DW: [Team Zude](http://team-zude.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
